


Flightpaths

by FloingMachines



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, The AU where Angie is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloingMachines/pseuds/FloingMachines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flightpaths, or where Angie is in Season 2 and Cartinelli happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.  
> This is Flightpaths or the thing that I said I would do and Angie is going to be here and Cartinelli is going to happen.  
> There was no beta on this chapter due to time constraints, so please be kind.  
> Also: I am busy please do not yell if I don't update as fast as you'd like.  
> enjoy!  
> xoxo  
> machinerisms

            “What do you mean _stop_?” Peggy Carter stormed out of the interrogation room. “Are you deliberately trying to throw off possibly the most important interrogation this agency has ever seen? What could possibly so important that you pulled me out?”

            “You’re done here, Carter.” Agent Thompson said. He pulled out a comb from the pocket on his jacket and started to comb back his already gelled hair. “I can take it from here.”

            “You most certainly cannot!” _Who exactly does he think he is?_ “If I may remind you, I am the one best equipped to deal with Dottie Underwood and we’ve just caught her. I lived next to her for three months and she knocked me out! If you will excuse me I am going to go back to interrogating her!”

            “Carter you lived next to her for however long and never once noticed she was a spy. You’re done here.”

            “You are jeopardizing the hold on the investigation!”

            “Carter you’re going to LA!” His voice boomed in the small room. “Sousa requested you specifically.”

            “Bullshit.” She growled and Thompson shrugged.

            “The plane leaves in the morning. Be ready.”

            She fumed the entire way back to the house. The entire way in the back of the cab, thinking about all the ways she could get back at Jack Thompson for ripping her away from this investigation specifically. She was fuming about leaving New York and about everything she was never going to get the chance to act on once she was shipped to LA for however long he planned to send her. What bullshit. What utter bullshit.

            She paid and tipped the cab driver and stormed into the house, throwing her briefcase on the couch. How the hell was she supposed to pack if she didn’t even know how long she was going to be there?

            “Peggy?” Angie called. “You’re home early! Are you alright?”

            Angie wandered out from one of the bedrooms, wrapped in a robe. Her hair was half done on top of her head, dripping water on the hardwood floors as she walked out.

            “I hate him.” Peggy muttered, falling onto the couch. “I hate him.”

            “Who, Pegs?” Angie sat down next to her. “Sousa? For not returning your calls?”

            “I hate him right now and I hate Thompson too!” She threw her arms up. “We had caught Dottie, like I said we would, and I was in the middle of interrogating her when Thompson pulled me out! Apparently Sousa specifically requested that I go out to LA and assist him, but why would he do that if he’s clearly been ignoring me for the past year?”

            “LA?” Angie asked. “That’s pretty far from here. How long?”

            “However long they need me out there.”

            “Peggy, men are assholes. That’s all I can say. I know you dated Captain America himself and maybe he was a gentleman, but Steve was apart of a dying breed. What assholes. Remind me to never get married.” Angie stood up in front of Peggy and sighed. “What are we going to do with you? Who’s going to keep you out of trouble in LA?”

            “I can keep myself out of trouble.” She smiled weakly. “I’ll be staying with Mr. Jarvis and finally meeting his wife, Anna. Maybe it won’t be horrible.”

            “No, I am not leaving Mr. Fancy’s wife to cook for you because you can’t cook for your life. Get up. When are you leaving?”

            Peggy stood up, throwing off her jacket and letting it fall onto the couch. “Tomorrow morning.”

            “I’m coming with you.” Angie’s face was set and determined.

            “Angie you shouldn’t! What about your career on Broadway?” Peggy asked. “It’s going to be dangerous, I can’t possibly ask you or expect you to do this.”

            “Peggy, do you know what’s in California?” Angie asked. “Hollywood! Peggy, I’m coming with you I’m not going to let you just up and go by yourself.”

            “Angie,”  
            “Stop arguing with me, English.” She grinned and despite herself Peggy grinned too. “We have some packing to do. Will Howard mind the fact that we’re leaving this place unattended for a little bit?”

            “I doubt Howard cares.”

            “Perfect! Let me dry my hair and then I’ll start packing and you better start now.” Angie began to walk towards her bedroom before turning around to Peggy. “Do you pack your own weapon or do they provide?”

            Peggy laughed. “They provide, dear.”

            “This is going to be an adventure!” She said before dashing into her bedroom to finish getting dressed.

            Peggy couldn’t place everything she exactly felt for Angie Martinelli. She cared so deeply for her, for her safety that maybe she could’ve mistaken it for love. If that was what it was in fact, she knew she was making a grave mistake. Everyone close to her had a tendency to drop dead or disappear from her life and she didn’t think she could forgive herself if something happened to Angie.

            She shook her head and began to walk towards her bedroom, shaking her head. She was making this up.

 

* * *

 

            “What do you mean someone else is coming?” Peggy held the phone away from her face as Thompson yelled into it. Angie had already called her parents, to their dismay she was still going for a career in acting, but they hadn’t tried to stop her, which they were both grateful. Peggy couldn’t deny that she was afraid for Angie if she came to LA with her, but there was also a part of her that was elated beyond all belief and reason that she could still hold on to her.

            “My friend, who I live with.” Peggy said. “She said she’s coming. She’s quite insistent.”

            “Carter, this is classified material!”

            “Thompson, she’s coming!”

            “This is beyond unprofessional, Carter! You understand that, don’t you?”

            “Agent Thompson, I frankly don’t care. She comes or I quit.” She regretted the words the moment they left her mouth, because Jack Thompson might be looking to get rid of her anyhow. She might’ve just sealed her fate.

            “Fine.” He sighed on the other end of the fine. “Whatever.” The phone clicked and the call was ended.

            “You alright?” Angie asked, piling the suitcases by the door.

            “Just arguing with my boss.” Peggy smiled weakly.

            “Hey, it’s going to be alright.” Angie wrapped her arms around Peggy. “It’s going to be an adventure.”

            “The cab should be here in a couple minutes.” Peggy shook out of the embrace, trying to hide the light blush on her face.

            She hadn’t slept well the night before, hardly sleeping at all. She was afraid, she supposed, afraid for what was going to meet her in LA and afraid for Angie all in the same breath.

            No, but calling it fear wasn’t right either. She wasn’t afraid of many things, picking up and leaving was certainly not one of those things and neither was Daniel Sousa. If anything she was only angry at Daniel for expressing his feelings and then all the sudden leaving and never picking up the damn phone. She was angry at Thompson for making her get up and leave from something only she could do and she was angry that he didn’t have the dignity to own up to the fact that _he_ was the one who sent her to LA because from the bottom of her heart she knew that Daniel didn’t want to see her. Oddly, she was at peace with that.

            She was afraid of Angie. Peggy Carter wasn’t afraid of many things, but Angie was definitely one of them. She wasn’t exactly afraid of Angie herself, but she was afraid of all the affections she had in relation to her and she was afraid of what she was worth to Angie. It was clear the younger girl cared for her as well, but to what extent? All Peggy was ever going to cause her was loss and heartbreak and she didn’t want that. Angie deserved better than that.

            Shortly after they were in the cab and even shorter they were on the plane and Thompson was glaring at the both of them as Angie chattered his ear off and Peggy still felt like she was in a fog. LA. She was going to LA and Angie had come with her and she was so afraid for her and everything that could possibly happen.

            “You afraid of planes?” Angie asked when her hands shook a little when she was buckling the seatbelt in. She was just distracted, distracted from everything at the moment and she hadn’t noticed.

            “Not particularly. I just didn’t sleep well last night.”

            “You can sleep on the plane.” Angie grinned and then grabbed her upper arm and squeezed. “We’re finally going to meet Mr. Fancy’s Mrs. Fancy?” She giggled. “I bet she’s just like him.”

            “We’re actually going to end up staying with them. Howard set them up in one of his houses so you can only imagine.”

            “Where is Mr. Stark, anyhow?”

            Peggy sighed. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

            “He’s getting himself into trouble again, no doubt. You gonna save him?”

            The plane roared to life on the runway and then the fear melted. Everything that she was afraid of seemed insignificant compared to what she felt now, this extreme feeling of content she felt talking with Angie, their arms touching and Angie’s head leaning on her shoulder. If only this feeling would last her entire lifetime and then she would be set.

            “Maybe. If he deserves it.” Peggy laughed a little bit. “I’m getting a little tired of saving him.”

            “You gonna save the world?”

            The plane was off the ground now and Peggy could feel her lack of sleep catching up to her as her eyes began to close. She smiled a little despite herself.

            “Maybe.”

* * *

 

            “Ms. Carter and Ms. Martinelli!” Jarvis greeted them as they walked onto the tarmac.

            “Mr. Jarvis!” Peggy wrapped her arms around him in a hug and then stepped back, smiling. “How are you today?”

            “I am fantastic thank you, and it has been forever Ms. Martinelli!” Her pulled her into a hug and she laughed.

            “You’re just as fancy in LA as you were in New York.” Angie said, grinning.

            “If you would grab your bags we could start making our way back.”

            Angie turned around and began to hand their bags between the two of them. The warm sun beat down on Peggy as she took them, watching her surroundings. It was an old habit leftover from the war that she would do, but sometimes it came in handy whether it was for danger or for the detail of her surroundings.

            She appreciated Los Angeles for what it was, the west coast. The trees reached high above their heads, but not like in the forests back on the east coast. They were palm trees, impractical for anything but decoration and the sun shone right through them like they were paper.

            “Is that…?” She was snapped out of it when she saw Angie look at the car and pause.

            “His name is Bernard.” Jarvis sighed. “While Mr. Stark is away I’ve had to attend to some other business of his and Bernard…well he just happens to be one of those things.”

            The flamingo in the cage on the car squawked loudly and Jarvis jumped. Angie and Peggy laughed and he walked towards the car, irritated and they threw their bags on the floor of the backseat and Angie climbed in next to Bernard.

            “Peggy, I think this overgrown pigeon is giving me the stink eye!” Angie said as the car began moving. Wind rushed through the car and Peggy’s car whipped around.

            “Don’t be ridiculous!” Jarvis shot back. “Bernard is very friendly!”

            “Where is Howard?” Peggy asked as they continued to drive down the coast and Bernard let out occasional squawks.

            “He is seeking out places for his new…film.”

            “What could Howard possibly be filming?” Peggy asked. “He has the charisma but absolutely to ability to act!”  
            “Well what else do you think he would film?” Jarvis’s face turned bright red as he said it and Angie began giggling in the back seat.

            “What are we ever going to do with him?”

            They pulled up to the house and Jarvis stepped out of the car. Peggy got out and then reached back for Angie, the younger girl’s hand around her wrist. She pulled her out of the backseat of the car and onto the pavement and Angie looked around, her eyes wide.

            “I knew Howard was rich, but I never could’ve imagined this.” She said. “Jarvis lives here?”

            “Edwin!” A short girl with an eastern European accent came running out of the house in a small sundress and she stopped just short of the trio.

            “You must be Peggy!” She flung her arms around her and Peggy stepped back in shock before returning the hug.

            “It is lovely to meet you.” She smiled back at the woman.

            “Who is this?” She asked, picking up one of the suitcases from the back of the car before Peggy insisted that she let her take it.

            “I’m Angie.” Angie smiled and Anna hugged her.

            “Darling would you like to explain why there is a flamingo in the back of the car?”

            “It’s Mr. Stark’s and his name is Bernard.” He said, lifting the cage out of the car and setting it down as Bernard flapped wildly in the cage, pink feathers spilling everywhere.

            “Where will Bernard be staying?” She asked.

            “I haven’t quite figured that out yet.” He said. “He could probably stay in the back by the pool. We could bring him in at night.”

            “I don’t think you should leave him out unattended.” Peggy said, taking more bags out of the back as Angie picked them up.

            Jarvis sighed. “I guess not.” He picked up the cage and continued to carry it inside.

            Peggy and Angie followed Anna and Jarvis inside.

            “I wasn’t expecting another person,” Anna said. “All of the other rooms are filled with so much clutter…would it be alright if you two shared a room until we figure out alternate arrangements? I’m so sorry.”

            “Oh no, don’t apologize!” Angie said. “It’s my fault, I insisted that I come with her.”

            “No, dear we’re going to have so much fun! I have to take you shopping in town sometime. It’s going to be so much fun!”

            Angie and Anna began to chat excitedly Peggy walked into the bedroom and set the bags down on the bed. She supposed that she had to go see Sousa and go to his office and find out why she was wanted here and as much as she didn’t want to she had to.

            She picked up her purse from the bed and as she was about to leave the room she bumped into Angie.

            “You’re leaving? So soon?”

            “Yeah, I have to go talk to Daniel.”

            “Just a question Peggy, before you go.”

            “Anything.”

            “Do you love him?”

            “Who? Sousa?”

            “Yeah.”

            Peggy paused for a moment, Angie’s eyes wide when they looked at her.

            “No, I don’t. I care for him and he’s my friend and I’m kind of angry he hasn’t returned my calls over the past year, but I don’t love him.” She shook her head. “I know what love feels like.”

            “You sure about that, Pegs?”

            “Angie I’m quite sure I would know if I was in love and I am quite certain I am not in love with Daniel.”

            “Just be safe English.” Angie smiled before giving her a quick hug. “Fight some bad guys for me.”

            Peggy returned the hug. “You know I can’t promise that I’ll be safe.”

            “I know. Just…be a little more careful than usual.”

            “I’ll try.”

            She snuck out of the building, out of sight of Anna and Jarvis and drove into the heart of the city. She drummed her fingers against the steering wheel impatiently when she hit traffic, thoughts rebounding around her head.

            _I would know if I was in love._ She wondered if that was true. She could pinpoint certain exact things; like she had been in love with Steve and that she was not in love with Daniel, but none of those things were in the present. Would she know if she was in love with someone in the present?

            After a short drive she parked in front of a small office complex and knocked on the door. One of their secretaries let her in and they exchanged small talk until she went upstairs into the offices.

            The offices in LA reminded her of the SSR offices in New York. They were dimly lit, hot, loud, and there were too many men rushing around and pushing people out of their way to get where they needed to be. In some ways it was exactly like the SSR offices in New York.

            Sousa was leaning over a desk, a phone pressed between his shoulder and his ear and he was frantically scribbling on a note pad. He put down the phone and turned around, running his fingers through his hair.

            “Peggy!”

            “Daniel, I heard you needed assistance.”

            “They sent you?”

            She paused and glared at him a little. “You weren’t expecting them to send me.”

            “…No.”

            “Why did you need assistance?”

            “Well there’s this thing going on, there’s been murders except the lake is frozen and I think it may be linked to a company called Isodyne.”

            “What are we waiting for? Where’s the body? Why don’t we start investigating Isodyne?”

            “The thing is that we don’t really know where to start…”

            The day dragged on between meeting Wilkes and running from place to place and then back to the morgue, only to find him absolutely shattered on the floor… It had been a long day for Peggy Carter that much was certain. The new plan was to take Jarvis to the horse races and try and get Calvin Chadwick to spill his guts about everything happening at Isodyne.

            It was late when she reentered the room, only to find Angie soundly curled up in a ball. She slipped under the blankets next to her, trying not to wake her. Angie looked peaceful when she was sleeping; more peaceful than she did when she was awake. A part of her wanted to brush the stray strands of hair out of her face, but she knew she had to leave her as she was.

            Leave her as she was.

            Leave it as it is.

            Angie and Anna were gone when she woke up and she went back into the offices to do some paperwork on the murders. It was as dull as it sounded and she finished the job quickly and headed back to the house.

            “Good lord!” She walked onto the back patio and immediately halted in her tracks. Jarvis was deadlifting weights by the pool in some ridiculous wrestler uniform.

            He dropped the weights and stood up. “Good day, Ms. Carter! Did you know, I’ve been working on my physical strength for the past year?”

            “No I did not!” She walked over to him and looked at him curiously.

            “I am also skilled in physical combat.” She smiled. “Take me down.”

            “Jarvis I won’t,” He jabbed at her shoulder and she laughed. “No.”

            “Take me down!” He insisted, poking her again.

            “I already told you, I’m not going to do it.”

            “Do it!” He poked her again and she took his wrist as he went to jab at her shoulder and in one swift movement she brought her elbow forward and put her leg under his ankles, letting him hit the concrete.

            “Whoa!” The air left his lungs and Peggy outstretched her hand to help him up.

            She couldn’t describe what happened, but somehow in the process of trying to help him up he had taken her down and positioned himself on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

            “Jarvis?” Anna’s voice floated through the doorway as Jarvis hopped off of her. “Peggy! I see you’ve discovered his new move, what did you call it dear?”

            “The tortoise of fury.”

            “Lovely, dear.”

            Angie ran in after Anna and then stopped behind her and began to laugh as Peggy pulled herself off the floor.

            The horse race plan could’ve gone smoother, but they had the information they needed. Peggy had convinced Wilkes to tell her everything, in exchange for a drink.

            “Angie.” She pulled her aside one night at home as they watched Jarvis wrangle Bernard. “I need your help.”

            “Really?” Angie’s eyes lit up. “Who do you need me to shoot?”

            “No one, I just need your help. I’m going to a club tomorrow with Wilkes to try and get information and I need you there to make sure nothing happens. I may also need you for a little moral support.”

            “Anything, English.” She smiled.

            The club was nice and unfortunately she ended up spilling her guts to Wilkes, who in exchange told her about Zero Matter and all of that and she forgot to tell Angie to go home, to not worry about her and instead she left with Wilkes and they ended up on the terrace of an observatory and Peggy had just realized what she had forgotten to say to Angie.

            “Wilkes this is all very fascinating, but…” She went to run back to the car to find Angie, but instead she was almost shot.

            They ended up in a shoot out with people really high up on whatever kind of corporate ladder this was and after a long night they went back to Isodyne headquarters to get the Zero Matter before Chadwick’s wife did, but as she was clearing the building there was an explosion.

            Everything seemed to run together after this.

            “Peggy!” Sousa rushed over to her, Angie in tow.

            “I’m fine.” She brushed them both off. “There’s work to do.”

            “Where’s Wilkes?”

            “Gone.” She began to wander back towards the road and Angie ran after her, grabbing her arm.

            “I’m calling a taxi and you’re going home.”

            She ripped free of Angie’s grasp. “I’m fine!”

            “Sousa, call a cab!” She yelled and then grabbed Peggy’s shaking hands. Slowly she brought them to the ground. Peggy was shaking, her eyes wide with shock. “Do you want to talk about it?”

            “It’s the Zero Matter.” She mumbled. “It exploded.”

            “Alright, Peggy it’s going to be okay.”

            “It’s my fault.”

            “No, it’s not.”

            “What if it is?”

            “Peggy, I promise it’s not your fault.”

            “How can you promise that?”

            “I can.” She hugged her. “Let’s go home and then tomorrow I’ll make you breakfast, okay?”

            Peggy nodded.

            “God, you scared the shit out of me. You scared the living shit out of me and I thought I had lost you. I always thought that but I really thought that this time. I’m so happy you’re alright.”

            “I’m so sorry you’re getting dragged into this.”

            “English I would run off the end of the world for you if that was what it took.”

            Peggy nodded, feeling absent once again.

            What worried her was that Angie might be serious, that one day she might act on what she just said and run off the world for her and all she could do was nod as Angie took her home and put her to bed. She might as well have been a small child, but hell she really felt like one. She didn’t know what was going on anymore, didn’t know where the night had gone, didn’t know anything.

            If anything she needed a drink.

            For the moment she held off on the drink and let herself fall asleep into the void, feeling Angie’s body close to hers and with a small fear in the back of her mind that one day she might lose her to her work.


	2. Sorry

I'm sorry to say that I've stopped writing fics for Agent Carter. I didn't even watch the second season past the first episode - and I feel like starting this challenge was a mistake, as I took too much on. I'm sorry to everyone that was looking forward to this.  
Thank you for understanding,  
Floingmachines

**Author's Note:**

> Can I also please add that the chapters will get better as I get a better feel for the plot.  
> I was kind of writing blind for this as I don't know what happens in the next chapter so your support is appreciated.


End file.
